The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Browallia plant, botanically known as a Browallia speciosa, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘UNHBR4’.
The new Browallia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Durham. N.H. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Browallia plants with attractive flowers in a range of colors, profuse flowering and reduced fruit set.
The new ‘UNHBR4’ originated from a manual self pollination made by the Inventor on Dec. 4, 2001 on proprietary selection UNH B010-13 resulting from hybridization between a proprietary selection of Browallia speciosa code BROW7, not patented, used as female, and a proprietary selection of Browallia speciosa BROW5-1, not patented, used as male. Seed was sown on Feb. 14, 2002. From the segregating progeny, a single plant BR2-10-1, later coded as ‘UNHBR4’ was selected in Durham, N.H., USA, on the basis of its profuse flowering, compact growth habit and attractive flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since June 2002 in Durham, N.H. has shown that the unique features of this new Browallia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.